An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette, typically has a housing accommodating an electric power source (e.g. a single use or rechargeable battery, electrical plug, or other power source), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a reservoir and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics control the activation of the atomizer. In some electronic smoking devices, an airflow sensor is provided within the electronic smoking device, which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g., by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The airflow sensor indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics to power up the device and generate vapor. In other electronic smoking devices, a switch is used to power up the electronic smoking device to generate a puff of vapor.
Energy that may be provided by the electric power source, in particular a single use or rechargeable battery, is limited. Furthermore, heat produced by the atomizer may affect other components of the electronic smoking device.